Recycler
The Recycler is a versatile unit used by the GLA to capture and reverse-engineer enemy technology into usable weaponry for the truck and as exclusive upgrades for its units. Lore The Recycler Truck is a rugged, heavy duty engineering vehicle that is typically used by GLA salvage parties, informally known as 'scrap vultures' in the African territories, who scour the battlefield at night after the fighting has moved on in search for anything valuable that might be extracted from vehicle wreckage such as armour plates, weapons, munitions or machine parts. The GLA is known to inspect these components with great curiosity and reconfigure them for their own use against their previous owners. Description The Recycler, upon first inspection, is an unremarkable heavy-duty tipper truck with a crane attached to the box bed, available at the Hideout after the construction of a Black Market. In its base form, it has only two abilities. The first one is the ability for the Recycler Truck to deploy itself, repairing all vehicles in its vicinity, at the expense of leaving it stationary and vulnerable to enemy units. The second ability, however, is one of the definitive features of the GLA, and may make the Recycler one of the most valuable units in one's arsenal. As of v1.85, all Tier 1 and Tier 2 vehicles, upon their destruction, will leave specially marked salvage crates, which must be manually collected by the said ability. Due to the fact that the Recycler cannot benefit from salvage upgrades whatsoever, he may drive over any other salvage crates to his destination without collecting them, leaving them for your other units. The collection of the salvage crates takes a short while, during which it is stationary and defenseless as the crane operator lifts the salvage onto the truck bed. Upon acquisition of the said crate, it does two things: * Firstly, it allows one to, for free, transform the Recycler into one of ten combat/support units which pay homage to the enemy faction's iconic weaponry. * Secondly, it unlocks a free exclusive upgrade to a certain group of units, which is acquired on an individual basis. As of now, there are only a few unit groups that may benefit from the reverse-engineered technology, those being: * BM-21 Grads; * Ural Trucks; * Marauder Tanks and Scorpion Tanks; * Demo Trucks, Bomb Trucks, Terrorists and Demo Traps; * Quad Cannons and Technicals. The Recycling System ECAScrapRecycler.png|ECA Salvage Crates GLAScrapRecycler.png|GLA Salvage Crates PLAScrapRecycler.png|PLA Salvage Crates RFScrapRecycler.png|RF Salvage Crates USAScrapRecycler.png|USA Salvage Crates With a total of five factions in Rise of the Reds, there are a total of ten different unlockable Recycler Truck variants and ten different unlockable upgrades/sidegrades, all of which can be seen in the Gallery section below. ECA Upon collection of Tier 1 salvage, the Recycler unlocks: * A long range, quad-barreled anti-tank gun system for the Recycler, This platform fires penetrative anti-tank rounds with a toggle-able fire mode of a single-barrel, dual-barrel or a full quad-barrel salvo. * Canister Cannons for the Quad Cannon and the Technical, which replace their standard armament with Flak munitions. These modified units gain a large amount of splash damage, ripping through infantry and aircraft with ease, at the expense of the shotgun-like projectiles being less effective against buildings and vehicles. Upon collection of Tier 2 salvage, the Recycler unlocks: * A crude, reverse-engineered Wotan microwave array mounted on the back of the Recycler, complete with an actual microwave for a power source. Unlike the ECA unit, this array is incapable of being calibrated to fire at airborne targets, which means that instead its scorching ray is blasted at ground targets, making it brutally effective against structures, and especially infantry, while not being as potent against heavily armored vehicles. * Cluster Bomb'''s for the Terrorist, Bomb Truck, Demo Truck and Demo Trap, which upon detonation scatter like mines, adding an extra hazard to the enemy and indirectly increasing their damage. '''China Upon collection of Tier 1 salvage, the Recycler unlocks: * A fast-firing five-barreled flamethrower mounted in the truck-bed of the Recycler, which lobs fireballs; effective against light vehicles, infantry and buildings. * Napalm Payload for the Terrorist, Bomb Truck, Demo Truck and Demo Trap, which add a small napalm firestorm after detonation. Upon collection of Tier 2 salvage, the Recycler unlocks: * A "long-range, jet-powered, electro-magnetic cannon... thing", as the Recycler put it, is a trailer which, upon deployment, reveals a ghetto, literal jet-propelled, cannon, which lobs EMP shells at a respectable range that disable any vehicles in the impact area. Its fire rate being faster than the duration of the EMP, it can effectively stun-lock a small group of enemy units, making them easy pickings for your troops. * Comically hazardous, quaking Nuclear Engines, gutted from Chinese units and installed in the front of a Technical or a Quad Cannon. These engines greatly increase the speed of the units, so much in fact that the Technical, upon acceleration, performs a wheelie from the raw power. However, like the actual Chinese upgrade, they explode upon their destruction, which, without Isotope Stability being available to GLA, may make these units a danger to your own formations. GLA Upon collection of Tier 1 salvage, the Recycler unlocks: * A bigger, garbage truck-like bed that replaces the standard truck bed of the Recycler. This turns it into a valuable support unit, as it becomes capable of dropping salvage crates for your units for a sum of 300 dollars per pile. While it may not contribute in the battle directly, its salvage will prove immensely useful in augmenting the firepower of your units. If a salvage pile is collected by a fully-upgraded unit, it does not gain any veterancy, and instead, 150 dollars -- 50% of the cost -- are refunded immediately. * Thematically meaning an abundance of traditional GLA weaponry, Rocket Pods, not unlike the ones mounted on the Rocket Buggies, can be installed on the turrets of Marauders and Scorpions, appreciably increasing their damage output. Upon collection of Tier 2 salvage, the Recycler unlocks: * A tanker, which replaces the flat bed, full of anthrax. Almost an equivalent to the Anthrax Bomb, this turns the Recycler into a single-use suicide unit, which, upon detonation, releases a massive cloud of anthrax and turns a large area into a no-mans-zone. The resulting contamination is a bane to infantry and lightly armored vehicles, which, considering the opposition, may constitute most of his army. The blast is also wide enough to even damage aircraft that were caught in it. But one must take care not to have an Anthraxcycler in his own group, for he may find himself in a very unfortunate position if it happens to be destroyed... * Owing to the same abundance of GLA materiel, Technicals and Quad Cannons can be outfitted with Suicide Packs. While not increasing their overall firepower in any way, they, especially Technicals, gain the ability to be used as makeshift suicide units. If a unit finds itself swarmed by enemies, upon death, it may take some of them with him... USA Upon collection of Tier 1 salvage, the Recycler unlocks: * A stolen drone trailer and a radar system, all covered by camo netting, installed in the back of the Recycler. This transforms it into a makeshift WASP, spawning four its own, humorously makeshift drones with improvised weaponry, including: four taped AK-47's, two drum-fed PK machine guns, a beer box re-purposed into a mortar, and a literal helicopter rocket pod. Note that the camo netting has no effect in-game. * In an ironic twist, the Marauders and Scorpions can be outfitted with Hover Drives, granting them the same benefits of the Hover Crusaders, such as greatly increased speed and the ability to traverse water. However, this means that some of the armor has to be sacrificed, meaning that they are 20% less armored than the standard units. Upon collection of Tier 2 salvage, the Recycler unlocks: * An air control trailer, radar system and two laser target designators mounted on the back of the Recycler. This thievery of USA assets allows the Recycler to send false coordinates to the US air-force by designating an area or a building for an air-strike. Once the two lasers have aligned themselves, and after a short while, an A-10 makes a sweeping dive and drops several bombs at the target location; with the potency to match the GP. Considering the long fire delay, it is best used, and most effective, on buildings. Besides being used for coordinate designation, the lasers are also a salvaged PDL system, allowing the T2 Recycler to intercept enemy missiles and zap infantry, with the cooldown being the same as the Paladin tank. * Salvaging US missile technology, one can replace the rocket pods on his BM-21 Grads with a single large guided missile. This missile is capable of delivering the whole wallop of a salvo in a single strike, making it much more focused in its damage output. Like the standard Grad, it can also be upgraded with salvage, making it an extremely potent unit. But, as this is not a straight upgrade, but rather a side-grade, it has its downsides. Firstly, it can no longer switch between constant fire rate and barrage, now that the racks have been replaced by a single projectile; secondly, the missile is susceptible to interception by AA units and defenses such as the Avenger, whereas the regular Grad missiles were not; and lastly, by losing the constant fire rate, its area denial abilities vanish almost completely. Russia Upon collection of Tier 1 salvage, the Recycler unlocks: * A crude Tesla generator installed in the flat-bed. This particular derivative of a Tesla Tank cannot overcharge its coil, but nevertheless, it is extremely effective against ground targets, owing to the fact that the static charge conducts through several targets, be it through buildings, infantry or units. Furthermore, it does not need to charge, and fires at a constant rate; therefore, a large group of these can do gruesome damage if left unchecked. * Salvaged and Improvised Reactive Armor, which can be installed on Marauders and Scorpions. While not as effective as the Russian upgrade, it still provides 20% resistance against missiles and explosives and 10% resistance against tank guns, which will greatly help with survivability. Upon collection of Tier 2 salvage, the Recycler unlocks: * An intimidating, miniaturized Tremor AGAS system installed on the back of the Recycler. Once deployed, it will fire an inaccurate volley over a decently long range, doing good damage against ground units. In groups, one can lay down an impressive barrage upon enemy positions. When deployed, it will engage any enemies that have entered its field of fire, allowing them to serve as an effective defense as well. * The Ural Truck may ditch its human Stinger operators in favor of a dual SA-3 missile system. This side-grade greatly increases the damage per-rocket compared to the base unit, but in return, it loses it's stealth while it's firepower becomes slower to fire and react to incoming threats, which means that helicopters may prove troublesome for this variant. Downsides But, despite the immense theoretical power of the Recycler, it cannot win wars on its own. Its paper thin armor, which cannot be augmented by any means, extremely one-sided weaponry and a complete lack of an anti-air armament means that helicopters and aircraft are its total ruin, so one must make sure to support it with regular units, especially anti-air. What is more, the Recycler itself is quite expensive -- 1400 dollars per unit -- which means that you have to be in a financially fortuitous position in order to field a large number of them. Furthermore, the enemy will know that you aim to gain an advantage from his salvage, and may fight tooth and nail to deny it from you. Considering that salvage lasts for only 60 seconds, you have a very limited window of opportunity to salvage their technology. But once you do, the Recycler and the upgrades may open many new strategies for you to utilize, be it a Wotan spam or a fully-salvaged Marauder force, which was made possibly by your dump truck Recyclers. And in the end, if you have let the enemy field such a large force of these that he has completely decimated you, there is no-one but yourself to blame for allowing them free reign. Normal.png|Regular Recycler truck USAT1.png|USA Tier 2 Recycler USAT2.png|USA Tier 1 Recycler ChinaT1.png|Chinese Tier 1 Recycler ChinaT2.png|Chinese Tier 2 Recycler GLAT1.png|GLA Tier 1 Recycler GLAT2.png|GLA Tier 2 Recycler ECAT1.png|ECA Tier 1 Recycler ECAT2.png|ECA Tier 2 Recycler RussiaT1.png|Russian Tier 1 Recycler RussiaT2.png|Russian Tier 2 Recycler Quotes Basic When built * Time to get creative! * Let's get creative! When selected * Yes? * What? * Go on. * So, what do you think, huh? * Come on, spit it out! * Oh, get on with it! * Built it myself! * You have my undivided attention! ...oh, shiny! * You're talking to me!? * We all need a hobby. * You're right, I'm a pretty big deal! *laughter* * Waste not, want not. * Ah... variety is the spice of life! * Hey, you want me to pimp your ride? * I might made a few modifications. * Will it blend? That is the question! * 'Oh, you might not believe the trouble I had getting the insurance!' * 'Oh, don't mind me, I'm just a simple mechanic... *laughter*' * Oh, I might have a few tricks up my sleeve! * So you want something repaired on that? * Ah... what did you break this time?! * What's my secret...? Duct tape, of course! *laughter* When moving * Fine with me. * Alright. * Buckle up! * If you say so. * Safety not guaranteed! * Alright, fine, I'm going! * Keep on truckin'! * That all must sound like a plan! * Somebody's gonna get scrapped! * Alright, we'll do it your way for once! * Ah, I knew I should've swiped the leather seat! * You really don't want to know the mileage on this thing! * Excellent! When deploying * Preparations must be made! * Agreed, I like it here! * Just what I was thinking! * Deploying! When deploying to repair * Alright, fine, I'll fix it. * Ugh, this is so below me! * Is that it? Is that all you wanted? * This is coming out of your scrap allowance! * Alright, but if you break it again, don't come crying to me! * Ah, it's alright, not everyone is as gifted as I am. * Oh, get out of the way, let me do it! When collecting special salvage crates * Ah, do want! * Epic loot! * Oooh, that's intriguing! * Finders keepers! * Now that's what I'm interested in! * That's what I'm talking about! * And it's all mine! * Ah, they don't needed it anymore! * I'm just going to borrow these! * Awww... it's never enough the actor! * Oooh... this one is purple quality! * All your scrap are belong to me! * Ah, fresh scrap! ...what? What do you mean I have to share it?! * Oh, don't mind me, I'm just stealing your technology! When attacking * Surprise! * I see dead people! * Take this! * Let's give it a try! * They won't be expecting this! * How do you like it? * Beware the Scrap Man! * Gotta scrap 'em all! * Get him! I want his stuff! * Does this looked familiar...? Hahaha! Upgraded with USA Basic salvage When selected * It's not a bug, it's a feature! * Remind me to thank all those U.S. taxpayers! * We didn't just leave these things lying around, you know. * What can I say? I love having pets! * Amazing what you can achieve with few guns and some duct tape! When moving * Onward, my puppets! * Follow me, my pretties! * I'm such a slave driver, hahahaha! * I... have... no idea what are those beeps mean. When attacking * Kill! * Sick 'em! * Haha, this is just like a video game! * Destroy them, my minions! * Say hello to my little friends! Upgraded with USA Advanced salvage When selected * I always wanted a private jet! * (Born in the U.S.A. played in the background) Born in the U.S.A.... Born in the U.S.A... *maniacal laughter* * Ah, don't worry, those Yanks will bomb anything! * I'm sure they don't mind me borrowing this trailer... right? When moving * I've had it, I'm going on strike! Ha ha! * Oh now that's just plane crazy! * Let go do some liberating of our own eh? * For America! (maniacal laughter) * Argh, I can't wait for a bit of payback! * Let's go do some... liberating of our own, eh? * U.S.A.! U.S.A.! Hahaha... ah, Americans... When attacking * Bombs away! * Time for a bit of shock and awe! * Haha, let's see Griffon explain this one! * How about a bit of friendly fire? * I love it when a plan comes together! Upgraded with China Basic salvage When selected * I'm just a twisted fire starter! * Let's light it up! * I am the god of hellfire! * I suppose this make me a bit of a wizard! ...fireballs? ...wizard? ...uh, forget it. * Some people just want to watch the world burn! * Well what do you know? It does really say "Made in China"! When moving * Hot stuff, coming through! * Light my fire, baby! * Burned rubber! * Trailblazin'! * A''h, I love cookouts!'' When attacking * Burn all of the things! * Barbeque time! * Great balls of fire! * Toasty! Upgraded with China Advanced salvage When selected * Oh, I'm such a turn off! * 'What? I'm helping people save energy!' * Ah, it ain't no GoldenEye... but it'll do! * I. P. S... What the hell does I.P.S. mean? * Hey, you want to see a bit of magic? *laughter* When moving * Rolling blackout! * A stunning move! * Very efficient! * I really hope this thing doesn't backfire! When deploying * Deploying the EMP cannon ...thing. Ah, you know what I mean! * Warning: Localized blackouts in your area! When attacking * Lights out! * They'll be powerless to stop me! * You don't need that on, do you? * I think you need a bit downtime! * Nice toys! ...be ashamed if they just stopped working! Upgraded with GLA Basic salvage When selected * Oh, you don't want any of these, it's uh... uh... just junk, that's all! * Why does everyone want my stuff all of the sudden? * 'Oh so now you all interested in my work?' * (in a British accent) What are you buying? *laughter" * You want something, do you? When moving * What, am I your delivery guy now? * Fine, let's find some more customers, or whatever... * Where are we going? My hideout's that way! * You're going to make me share this, are you? * A prompted and efficient service! When dumping salvage piles * See anything you like? * I suppose sharing isn't so bad. * 'Eh, I didn't need that anyway.' * I'll trade you with one of the Power Nine! * Fine, I'll see what I've got! * See if you could find something useful in that. * Well, I'm not looking for it; you dig it around! * All customers, to your collection point, please! * 'I've got just a thing! ...somewhere... I think?' * Please, help yourself! ...ah, I can't believe I've said that. * I can't believe you got me sharing! ...feels kinda good, actually! Upgraded with GLA Advanced salvage When selected * Ah, I always loved chemistry! * What flavor would you like? * Thrax's legacy lives on! * Apparently, I have a infectious personality! * Just like the good doctor taught me! When moving * Like a chemical spill! * Lets spread the love... *laughter* * Don't you all want to come out and play? * What an intriguing order! What could it be... hahaha! When turning on toxic leak * Time to get down with the sickness! * I've got plenty to go around! * Oopsie, I seem to have sprung a leak! When turning off toxic leak * No, you're right, I should've saved it for later! * I suppose that's enough for now. * Ah, you're such a killjoy when you wanted to be! When attacking * Deep breath! * Toxic fatality! * And for my grand finale... * ANTHRAX FOR EVERYONE!! Upgraded with ECA Basic salvage * Four Barrels! Count them...FOUR! muahahahaha-ha! * Quad Mode! Who needs a tank?! * Double the barrel, double the fun * Aww, you sure you don't want to use Quad Mode? * Now THIS is how you wreck stuff! * Give me something to blast! Upgraded with ECA Advanced salvage * It makes you all warm and fuzzy doesn't it? * I should start my own cooking show! * How do you like my new...Death Ray...? I'm still working on the name! * (knocking) Again with the dinging! ...WHERE IS THAT COMING FROM!? * Warmer...Warmer! muhahahaha! * Things are really heating up now huh? Upgraded with Russia Basic salvage * Its alive! ITS ALIVE! * Will it work? I have no idea. Let's find out... (zzap) argh! uhh yup that's live. * Going on a power trip! * The science never stops! * This is gonna be a shock to the system! * Let's give this crazy Russian disco ball a try! * I have the POWER! * Greased lightning * Science! I am a god ahahahaha * Ah, NIkola was such a noob! Upgraded with Russia Advanced salvage * I like big guns and I cannot lie! * They'll be quaking in their boots! * Just look at the fire button... Ohh so tempting! * Thanks for the scrap...comrade! * Indiscriminate destruction at a push of a button. * Tremor before me! * Now I am HEAVY WEAPONS GUY! * Heavy Metal! * I think I'm going to enjoy this * Let's rain some pain * In Soviet Russia, I STILL WIN! Trivia Most of the salvage upgraded Recycler's quotes contains a reference to each faction (and often times stereotypes) * With the Basic US Salvage Upgrade, one of the quotes is a direct reference to one of the W.A.S.P. Hive' Quotes * With the US Advanced Salvage, most of the quotes are likely from the common stereotype of which the U.S. is viewed to be bombing nearly everything in it's path, and its constant liberation of countries * The Chinese Salvages, are references to the common power that wizards have in most fantasy stories, and the fact that most products have a 'Made in China' tag * The GLA Advanced Salvages, obviously is a reference of Dr. Thrax and his iconic infectious personality * The Russian Salvages has most likely references to the 'Baby got Back song by Dr. Mix-a-lot', the Team Fortress 2's (and fittingly named) Heavy Weapons Guy, and one quote relating to the infamous Frankenstein Story Gallery RotR GLARecyclerChinaT1.jpg|Chinese Tier 1 Recycler RotR GLARecyclerChinaT2.jpg|Chinese Tier 2 Recycler RotR GLARecyclerECAT1.jpg|ECA Tier 1 Recycler RotR GLARecyclerECAT2.jpg|ECA Tier 2 Recycler RotR GLARecyclerGLAT1.jpg|GLA Tier 1 Recycler RotR GLARecyclerGLAT2.jpg|GLA Tier 2 Recycler RotR GLARecyclerRussiaT1.jpg|Russian Tier 1 Recycler RotR GLARecyclerRussiaT2.jpg|Russian Tier 2 Recycler RotR GLARecyclerUSAT1.jpg|USA Tier 1 Recycler RotR GLARecyclerUSAT2.jpg|USA Tier 2 Recycler Category:Vehicles Category:Global Liberation Army Category:GLA vehicles